Along with an increasing demand for data communication, use of license assisted access using LTE (LAA) is being studied to improve communication speed and communication efficiency. LAA is a communication method using long term evolution (LTE: registered trademark) using an unlicensed band. LTE is a standard that speeds up data communication of third generation (3G) mobile phones and is also called 3.9G.
Upon detecting the presence of another network communication, for example, wireless local area network (LAN) communication which uses an unlicensed band, a base station using LAA needs to perform communication, for example, by avoiding a frequency band used for the wireless LAN communication to prevent the occurrence of radio interference. Therefore, upon detecting radio interference between LAA and wireless LAN communication, a wireless device described in Patent Document 1 makes a handover request to an LAA communication base station and changes a frequency band used for LAA. Thus, the wireless device performs LAA communication using a frequency band which does not cause radio interference with the wireless LAN communication.